The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device performing an error notification function so that a system is informed of an error situation in the memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may repair failed cells that are generated during a manufacturing process. Repaired failed cell information, that is, existing failed cell information, which is provided by a manufacturer of memory devices, may be notified in advance to a system that includes the memory devices. A system engineer may determine the specifications of the system based on the repaired failed cell information. The memory devices may repair failed cells that are additionally generated while the memory devices are mounted and being used in the system. The memory devices may perform error correction code (ECC) operations to detect and correct error bits resulting from additional failed cells. Since the additional failed cells are repaired inside the memory devices without notifying the system, operations of the system are not affected at all. However, if too many additional failed cells are repaired in the memory devices, the repairing process may affect the operations of the system. If the system monitors information regarding the additional failed cells in the memory devices, proper countermeasures regarding additional failed cells may be prepared in advance, and thus, the system may be stabilized.